Recently, semiconductor devices are becoming highly integrated. To this end, multilayer wirings are being realized. The multilayer wirings are formed through a combination of a patterning process, a polishing process, a film processing and the like. In forming the multilayer wirings, it is required that a variation in the characteristics of the semiconductor devices does not occur.
Meanwhile, due to a problem in processing, there are cases where a variation occurs over a distance between circuits formed on a substrate. Specifically, in a multilayer wiring structure, a characteristic of a semiconductor device is significantly affected by the variation.
Therefore, the present invention provides a technique capable of suppressing the variation in the characteristic of the semiconductor device.